High school pains
by 1ItachiUchihagurl
Summary: [Itachi x Sakura] Sakura, is hiding something and she doesn't want no one to know about, but then one day two students show up; twins to be exact. One happens to like her, so how can she deal with him and everything else? Will sakura, the perfect student with good friends, make it though high school sane? You will just have to find out! Under EXTREME construction
1. They arrive

THIS IS MY FIRST HIGH-SCHOOL FIC SO, IF THERE'S ANY ERRORS, DON'T KILL ME ㈸5JUST PLEZZZZZZ LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It was the average day, at hidden leaf high for Sakura, she was in home room reading her favorite manga, when her best friend Ino, the gossip queen, came bursting threw the class room.

"SAKURA!, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!"Ino shouted, looking of out of breath.

"Ino, calm down and breath"Sakura said with caution

. "Sakura* wheeze* just heard*wheeze* two new students*wheeze*are coming today" Ino said restlessly.

"Ok,cool but that nothing, to get worked up over"Sakura said calmly

"FOREHEAD, LISTEN GOOD AND HARD, THEY AREN'T JUST ANY NEW STUDENTS, THEY ARE ITACHI AND SASUKE UCHIHA" Ino squealed

"Oh, you mean the twin heir's to the Uchiha company and fortune" Sakura grunted [Still very annoyed with the "FOREHEAD" comment].

"Yes and we have class with them next, so you might want fix your hair,face and personality" Ino trying her best ,to be sincere.

Before Sakura got the chance to get Ino, back the bell rang. "Sorry, forehead will just continue our conversation later",later has she walk to her seat.

~dammit, Ino-pig , I can't wait until to get you back...who does she is think she is...AND MY FOREHEAD IS NOT THAT BIG...~Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when her lazy teacher came into classroom EARLY with I would assume are the two new students Ino mentioned .

Kakashi [their teacher] is the average Male height, natural white/gray hair. He at least in his late 20s if not early 30s. Ohh, I almost forgot he wears a mask that cover everything, but his right eye and headband with the hidden leaf high symbol on it. Also rumor is he's a secret pervert, but than again this is coming from Ino, so who knows if that's the truth. let's move on-

"Hello, class-

"EEEEEHHHHH! YOUR EARLY SENSEI AND WHO THE HELL ARE THEY! " Naruto interrupt

"MAYBE IF YOU KEPT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT, WE KNOW WHO HELL THEY ARE!" A very pissed off Kiba yelled.

while Kiba and Naruto were in screaming match, Sakura eye's drifted off them to the new boy's. They were both very attractive, Sakura could already tell this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

I hope you liked it leave a review don't be to harsh I'm still new at this-bye till next time-/-/


	2. What my name?

Ok moving on with chapter 2 ㈴2 Recap: the twins show up to class, and everyone is wonder what type of people they are.

* * *

sakura pov:

Wow!

Know I understand why Ino got so excited early. they are Hot, but I wonder why such rich people are doing at hidden leaf. Don't get me wrong hidden leaf is a nice private School,but I was a rich billionaire I probably wouldn't send my children here, this is kind private school where they let anyone in, take Naruto for . that might have been too harsh, but it's true... he's a bigger idiot than kiba!

[Ending pov]

"Class, class settle down" kakashi sensei said with an extremely lazy expression as usual.

"..."

"Good, now that's done and over, let me introduce youall to our two new students Itachi and sasuke Uchiha please show them respect as you do with your other classmates, so before we start class do you two want to sharing something about yourself, with the class"

"..."sasuke just stared at class. It pretty obvious he wasn't going say anything,but then Itachi and sakura eyes met. For sakura it felt like time was standing in place when her jade green eyes met his dark mysterious eyes, but then at that very moment he open his mouth.

"what is your name? and did you dye your hair like that? or is natural because of some weird heredity gene" he said with a amused face.

~I'm in shocked 1: no one has ever had the balls to ask me such a thing since, I punched Naruto in face last year for asking me a similar question and 2: why in the world would someone of his status even glance at me and 3: WHY THE HELL DID HE SAY THAT OF ALL THINGS ON HIS FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL?!...OMG WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME~sakura thought Everyone in class turned to sakura.

at that moment, sakura felt like dying, because she couldn't remember her name!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"sakura you idiot, say something already"Ino whisperd, which sakura made a mentaly note to thank her later.

"huh...sak...kkk..uraaaa"sakura could hear her classmates laugh and Ino facepalmed at her expense.

"Well,sak...kkk..uraaaa you still haven't answer my question" Itachi smirked

~this asshole~sakura thought, while her confidants slowly returned.

"Well, if you most know it's as you put it 'some weird heredity gene'. And what about your eyes, are they contacts"

before Itachi could speak, she cut him off.

"or is it 'some weird heredity gene'?"

~Not bad~Itachi thought

"touche"[A/N. sorry I don't know to make the 'e' with line on top]Itachi smirked.

* * *

What you guy's think? leave a review so I know what to add or fix. ~till next time~;)


	3. WHAT HELL IS SO FUNNY!

chapter three I tried to make it longer i hope you guys like

* * *

"EHHHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto shouted like the idiot he is.

At that moment, Sakura chucked her history book at him, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO, AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!" enraged Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-Chan" That was the last thing Naruto said before passing out.

"Kiba and Sia take Naruto to the school infirmary again" Kakashi said complete unfazed by what just happed, because this was 'normal' for Naruto to be carried the nurse.

Kiba and Sia rose from their seats and drag Naruto out of class.

"Moron" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, well now that's done over with, Itachi and Sasuke go find somewhere sit" Kakashi sighed.

Itachi took the seat that was exactly next to Sakura and Sasuke sat in the back with Hinata. During class, Itachi would grin at Sakura, which rather irritated her but then at same time it did not because, Sakura whole face would turn cherry red and she would have to look away from him. To make matters even worst he would try to start conversation/flirt with her and she would have to tell him to 'shut up' or tried to block him out. Sakura could not pay attention anymore and was counting the seconds until the bell would ring and would be free from this madness.

( ting, ting, ting)

"Finally, I'm free" Sakura said getting ready to sprint to the door when…

"Sakura, before go I've noticed you have the same class as Itachi" Kakashi said.

~Oh no**…~**Sakura thought (sweat dropped)

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi sensei you see I'm going to be late for science and Orochimaru sensei doesn't like tardiness" Sakura trying her best to change subject, which made Itachi chuckle at the events taking place before him.

"Good then it's settle you will be Itachi's tour guide until he gets a feel of the school landscape, as punishment for the stunt you and Naruto pulled in the beginning of class" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

~Itachi need someone to show him around and Sakura can't keep chucking things at Naruto even if he's annoying, this way I can kill two birds with one stone~ Kakashi thought to himself.

"WHA, WHAT"

"Sakura you really need to get that stuttering problem fixed"

Itachi whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, at that moment Sakura did not really want to move but she knew had to because she will not give him the satisfaction of her catering to his whims.

"Yeah, whatever we're going to be late, if we don't go now" Sakura said with her face turning apple red.

**[IN DAT HALLWAY]**

Hidden leaf hallways were always filled with joy and laughter from students, but today it was as quite has as a mouse because everyone wanted to see the guy who made Sakura go dumb during class. Yes, Sakura has a reputation but it was not bad or anything its just she know for her strong personality and killer look's. Guys wanted her as their girlfriend; in fact, here comes the ringleader of her fan club now

"SAKURA, YOUR LOOKING MIGHTY YOUTHFUL TODAY, THE SPRING TIME OF YOUFULNESS IS UPON US," Rock Lee announce to whole student body in hallway.

Sakura faced palmed and Itachi was on verger of laughing his ass off, because of lee bushy eyebrows, his anime like eyes and bowl hair cut.

~, he has no style what-so-ever~ Itachi smiled

"Are all of the students here crazy?"

Sakura was going to answer him but was cut off.

"No, bushy brow a crazy boy and Tobi is a good boy, right Sakura"

"Yes, Tobi you're a good boy" Sakura said trying to be sincere, but out nowhere Tobi grabbed Sakura boobs cause mass blood loss in the hallway and Itachi to burst out laughing. Sakura still being in shock did say anything for 5 sec, but then took a deep long breath, and then she EXPLODES.

"TOBI YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'LL RIP OUR BALLS OFF! (Itachi holding her back) GET THE FUCK OFF ME ITACHI AND LET ME MURDER HIM!" Sakura was in killer mode.

"Sakura at least ask him why he did it and Tobi if you want live I suggest you run now as fast you can" Itachi said while struggling against her, sudden super human strength.

"It wasn't my fault Naruto made me do it (he lied XD)!" Tobi ran for life.

"WHEN I SEE, THAT RAMEN EATING FREAK, I WILL KILL HIM ON THE SPOT," Sakura screamed.

"N, nn, no sakkkura, pleased don't" Hinata came running out nowhere, with an amused Sasuke right behind her.

"You saw the whole thing?" Itachi asked Sasuke while Hinata was pleading for Sakura not kill her crush.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"It was you wasn't it" Itachi smirked and whispered so Sakura would not hear him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe twin telepathy does existed" Itachi and Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?" she ask the two boys who shook their head 's 'no'.

"ITACHI LET'S GO, NOW" Sakura dragged Itachi all the way to science class.

* * *

Will Sakura kill Naruto? maybe. You guy's will have to wait till next time (plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!1 leave a review so I know what build on)


	4. Sakura?

**Hey, guy i know i haven't updated in while and i'm sorry, but i have school too. oh Sakuralove12374 thanks for the reminder. meriamdz for your advice and sakura Hatsu for the up lefting reviews.**

**DISCLAMIR: i own nothing but this plot **

* * *

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Itachi, pouted

"Sorry. You are sorry. Ha-ha, do not make me laugh. I done being you tour guided, so go bother someone else…you… _jerk_," With that said, she left Itachi alone and speechless in front of the school's main building.

Sakura has it had up to here with Itachi bullshit. She hardly knew the person but she knew that she wanted nothing to do with him. All day he was the cause of her pain and frustrations. For example during biology-her favorite subject- he made a fool out of her by contradicting everything she said. To make things worse a Orochimaru sensei (a.k.a the snake pedophile) praised him for it and scold her to be more like him. Oh how could she forget during gym class they had to do this thing called to 'Beep test' (a complete waste of time if you her) and he beat her best record of 18. In addition, when Guy sensei called him over to speak of his possibly future on the track team, he 'accidentally' rammed into Sakura causing her to trip and rip her gym shorts on bleachers, raveling her Victoria's secret white laced panties. Once again, there was a mass blood loss in the boy population.

So all she wanted, was to go home and never come back to school again. Knowingly that would be impossible because her dream of becoming a successful Doctor so, best thing for her do is suck up what little pride she left and just go with.

"This is going to be a painful annoying school year" she sighed.

* * *

Itachi was frustrated.

He come home so frustrated that he didn't he bother to start on his home work or eat his favorite food Dango -that-really-was-a-desert-but-ate-it-after-school-anyway-, which gave great confusion to all the maids and butlers. Even Sasuke was somewhat shocked at his brother's sudden change in routine.

"I wonder what happen to the young master, at school today," One of house cleaners whispered to another.

"Master Sasuke did you and Master Itachi have an ok first day?" One brave maid dared to ask.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted which in Uchiha translation; fine.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine" Itachi said while heading upstairs to his room and totally ignoring to questionable looks he was given.

**[ITACHI'S ROOM]**

Itachi's room was more like a studio apartment, than it was room. The color scheme was red and black, you be lucky to find any other color in his room. His bed had it own section that had two small stairs you, needed to climb reach it. The rest of his room is split in neatly designed section; the arcade part that held almost held every game and system known to man; his clothing area where kept clothes and where he neatly laid out his outfit for the next day; let us not forget his tech area, where his computers and stuff was held. Top it all off he had his own master bathroom.

Itachi at that moment was not at any of his other section. He was laying across his bed in deep thought about how his first day and a certain pinketta whose has caught his attention.

Itachi's first day did not go as expect, it was suppose to be easy. He had planed to use his charm and good looks to win over all of teachers and steel the hearts of almost (let not forget about Sasuke's fan girls) every female in the school. However, his plan was of flaw because of _her_. She was the only one who did not fall for his undeniable charm, the same charm that go him and Sasuke a chance to ago average school for once and have an almost average teenage social life.

She read him like book, which made her the third person in existences, to be able too. Itachi did not know wither to be happy that another person will be able to understand him or completely pissed that yet another person was able to read him. Sakura a girl with pink unusual hair, was making his head hurt, but he did not mind after some closely evaluation, he was able to come the conclusion that he wanted her. She was rare sight to him, which made him irritated at the fact he barely knew her, but motivated him to find out more about her and possibility make her his in the near future.

Nevertheless, for now he needed help. The help of a man that get any women. No. he is able make women beg him to make honest women out of themselves by just looking at them. Unfortunately, this particular man is also a bit of a pain in the ass, but if he was going to get her to change her mind about him, he needed the best of the best.

Itachi pulled out his cell phone and scrolled threw his contacts, until he found the right one.

"Hey, Shisui I need-"

"About time you came to me for girl problems! Wait it is girl problems right? Or are you finally _coming out_! I'll be right over baby cousin!"

"*Sigh*"

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," _Itachi thought.

* * *

Sakura was alone.

Sakura's parents travel a lot because of work and often have to leave her alone. Which left her more then she like to admit lonely and sad, but she would never ever in her life, tell her parents that because they would worry about her even more.

There she was lying on her pink bed in her pink and white themed room. Her room average nothing too big nothing too small it fit her perfectly. She loved every detail about her room it was her freedom from the world. Sakura was about close eyes when her phone began to vibrate.

"Ino. What do you want?"

"So, Forehead how was you day with the sex god himself, Itachi Uchiha" She said with astonishment.

"He's a pain in the ass, Pig, I don't like him, I don't know, and I don't want to know him" she retorted.

"Slow down forehead and tell me what happen"

Sakura spent 20 mins to an hour explaining (mostly ranting on) on her day with Itachi went.

"Wow Forehead your cruel, the guy was nothing but nice and playful to you and you know what I think you're jealous and you finally met your match. To top it off your scared, but your strong like your forehead so man up and apologize"

Sakura took a moment and taught about Ino said and for lack a better word, was surprised that the blond was able to say something so smart and deep (deep as she will ever probably be)

"Pig, I guess you're ri-"

"Now call him, and before you 'I don't know his number' I knew it and will gladly share it with you" She sang

"But how-"

"I got it from Kiba who asked Naruto who bugged Tenten who tackled Neji who glared Sasuke and got the number from him" Ino said cheerful.

"Um, that…that's convenient" Sakura said doubtfully.

"But here goes nothing" she said slyly

"GOOD LUCK, FOREHEAD AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE SHARE EVRY DETAIL ABOUT IT TOMMORRW, BECAUSE ME AND THE REST OF GIRLS WILL BE WAITING SAKURA EVEN IF WE HAVE TO JUMP YOU!"

"O.K, ok, calm down Ino before you have a heart attack" Sakura laughed.

With that said Ino hung up and left Sakura alone to make the call. She dialed his number and as phone rung, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Itachi" His deep voice was like melting chocolate in her ear.

"Hi…."

* * *

"Look Shisui, Itachi is trying to get know her not fuck her…_yet_" Sasuke said with a smirk, while Shisui fell on floor laughing.

"Really. Sasuke. I wonder how mother would feel when she founds out one of her son's is a big pervert" Itachi smiled and Shisui, laughed even harder at the brother antics.

"Hn" Uchiha translations; you would not dare.

Itachi was about to respond when his phone went off.

"Damn…Itachi"

"Hi, Itachi" Itachi stiffened; he knew that sweet voice anywhere.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you dude and dudettas like my forth chapter. I know for a fact i have a view bugs here there and please feel free to share thoughs, ideas, and questions. BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH I'M ONLY HUMAN, I THINK. **

**Naruto: yeah be nice**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Temari: when will i get to say something**

**me: soon now all of you go away.**

**Sasuke: gladly**

**Naruto: get back here TEME!( chase after him)**

**Temari: fine**

**me:*sigh***


	5. Authors note!

I've decide to change my plot of story and so, I will be updating and rewriting/editing my others chapters. The reason for this change was I didn't like how things were going so now that's been said I hope you all still keep reading :))


	6. The cherry blossoms tears: part 1

Yo people I know I put this story on hiatus but I felt (told) it wasn't fair to do that with give giving a chapter or two so I'll you guys two this and part 2. Oh let u guys know Sakura as three brother ( collage ) and a sister ( lives with fiancé).

but on another note after I post part 2 this story will be hiatus, I'm sorry I have a life and school to worry 'bout. On the bright side in the next chapter is when the plot starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto b/c everything plot wise would be f*** up XD.

* * *

"Sakura?" Itachi was incredibly surprised the girl was stuck inside his mind all day just called him, he didn't remember giving her his number. Which left unwanted questions in his mind like how did she get it? Who gave it to her? who did he give his number too,that could've possibly give it to her? did he even gives his number out today? He would have to investigate and thank the person later.

"Um, Sakura how did you get-" Itachi was suddenly interrupted when his cousin smacked upside the head. Itachi simply turned his head glared at cousin. "Shisui what the hell was that for" he spat.

" lesson #2: Don't be stupid and ask dumb question that you can always ask later" the playboy smirked.

"Itachi ..."

"Lesson #2? What happen to lesson# 1?" Itachi raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Itachi?..."

"Lesson#1: is paying attention to the pretty girl on the phone" the playboy cackled.

That was when realization had dawned him, he had been busy fooling around to his cousin he completely forgot about Sakura. For a moment he was pissed off with himself for ignore such beautiful creature. So he took a deep breath and put on his game face.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this" she sighed.

"shouldn't have done what?" He smirked

"I-I-Ita-chi I I'm sorry" she blabbered like an idiot.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong, if anyone should be sorry it should be me-"

"NO"

"Sakura?"

"I mean I should have been so hard on you. Today was your first day and I was being a jerk, well maybe not a jerk. I was... jealous... Of you easily wining everyone over, when I came to hidden leaf high I had to...well that's not point"

"Sakura, it's ok really, I understand"

"Ok, but is there anything I can do make it up to you ?"

"Yes, there is" he smirked.

"Alright. what is it?"

"Are you free on saturday"

"Yes...why" Sakura knew for a fact what he was trying suggest, yet she desperately hoped that he wouldn't ask her out. The last thing she needs is to be caught up in is boy drama, she had Ino for that. But if she was going to make it up to him, then she would bare it. He's not a bad guy , so what could go wrong, she thought.

"Good, meet me in front of the school main building, and please where something casual and warm" Itachi felt his confidence swell, because not only did he not have to apologize (he would have done it, if she hadn't interjected ) and she was basically giving him the opportunity to ask her out. But still how did she get my number, I'll just have to ask her the next time I see her, he thought.

"Sure, but why do I need to ware something warm"

" I mean ice skating rank is pretty cold-"

"OH! I LOV- I mean I like ice skating"

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura it's ok for you say you love skating, I don't judge"

"HN, and before I forget tell your twin to watch his back"

"Why?" Itachi knew exactly why she said that, sasuke loves (thought he would never say it) loves to prank people and was about time some one caught on to his game.

"He knows why, ask him... So anyway I'll see you to at school tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Itachi, hung the phone up and turned see his brother glaring at him and his cousin patting on the back.

"Sasuke..."

"HN.." In Uchiha translation; I know... she going to kill me.

Sakura hung up the phone and felt uneasy, this would be her first date after the accident with _him_. After what he had done to her, after all those hospital visit she was mentally and physically destroyed. But that had change when she came to hidden leaf high and finally told some about her problem. That person was her sister. She mentally refused to her friends and other family.

As much she loves and trusts them she would never tell them about him, he wasn't worthy of there acknowledgment and for that reason she kept it hidden from them, her old friends and her new friends and not the mentions her parents. Besides she wouldn't have even told her sister, if said sister hadn't threatened to tell her parents and police about her sudden bruise.

Sakura rolled out of bed and walked to her window, she noticed the stars were out._ I can do this, and besides it's about time I move on with my life, I'm stronger...I think_, she thought. With a small smile she head for bed, and when she was about to drift to sleep her phone vibrated indicating she had just received a email.

To: cherriesBlossom

From: Puppetmaster_1

My dearest cherry blossom, I've missed you so much. You know it was wrong for you to not tell me where you went, but that alright I'm sure you just forgot. Anyways. I'm here to tell you that I'm coming to see you very soon.

Sincerely,

P.s

I hope you stay faithful because it would be a shame if I had to punish you.

Sakura felt tears trickle down her cheek, what she had been fearing all this time was coming for her.

_He found me_

* * *

_Hey guys one chappie downnnn one more to go before I really put on hiatus 0~0_


	7. A Cherryblossom's tears: part 2

And I tired my best and is open to criticism (and I know about my grammar and spelling) and suggestion,question.

me:So in spirit of not be able to post on this for awhile I decided to have two of my many favorite naruto characters do the disclaimer for meh! KISAME! SHISUI!

Kisame &amp; Shisui : YESSSSS!

Me: Disclaimer please

Shisui: what please I got this *sexy smirk* she doesn't own naruto or it's character* wink*

me: bad Shisui just for that I might just end up paring you with Kisame in this story* wicked smart*

Kisame: fine by me...I like this fucker *creep smile*

Shisui:0.0 on look at time, it would seem i have a prior engagement… See ya * flickers away*

'_**This means thinking' **_

_This mean a flashback is happen_

_{*}{+}{*}{+}{*}{+}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}*{*}*{*}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}_

_There is just one life for each of us: our own- unknown_

_Sakura sat up here bed reading the email over and over again, feeling a hurricane of different emotions cloud her mind. She couldn't speak a word, she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears flowing down her eyes. The only word running threw her troubled mind was, why?._

_'__**Why did he have to come back?!**__'_

_Sakura walked out of her room and headed to bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror examining her face, she pulled back her Chinese style bangs revealing A huge 'S' scar across her forehead. she stared at the scar intently remembering exactly how and why and when she got it_

_(Flashback)_

_"Sakura"_

_"No! Please stop"_

_"Sakura"_

_"Please stop!"_

_He chuckled "you know If keep this act I might just have to hurt you"_

_Sakura shutter with fear at his deathly calm voice, she knew that voice all too well. So slowly but surely she walked over to him and grabbed the bottle out his hand and began to take small sips of the nauseating alcohol. What she didn't see was the evil smirk and his hand pushing upward and forcing the alcohol down her throat. She coughed violently at the burning sensation running down her throat. She felt a fresh set of tears rolled down her eyes as he slams her smaller form agains the wall of his apartment. As fear over takes her mind she looks up in eyes of her boyfriend. His face was in the form of a warm smile but his eyes told a different story. They were dark cold and almost seem like they were mocking her. Laughing at how weak she was compared to him._

_He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, let his once warm smile turn into a evil and twisted grin. He let out a dark chuckle and dragged her into the kitchen, let her drop on the floor as he made his way to the drawer. He open the drawer and pulled out a knife._

_"Sakura get up"_

_"what are-"_

_"Cherry do as your told "_

_"Not until you tell what's that knife for"_

_"I will tell you my little blossom, if you come here"_

_" S-sasoir I'm sorry please "_

_"Then come here. Now" he hissed_

_Not wanting to piss him off any further, she fumble a little before she made it to him. He raised the blade to her sinciput (A.N Latin equivalent to forehead) and ran it across, cutting her pale flesh . She winced and held back her screams out fear. With a satisfied grin he spoke._

_"Your mine. You will always belong to me and that marking on your sinciput should be a really good reminder for you"._

_(Flashback end)_

_'__**why did he of all people have to come back! I won't be able to go threw all that a second time'**_

Sakura felt a single tear slide down her cheek, and removed her hand letting her bangs fall back into place. She grabbed her phone once again phone and scroll down until she found her sister contact. Sakura normally would call her steps brothers (Garra, Nagato, Yahiko,) but they don't know anything about Sasoir. It's not like Sakura didn't trusted them or anything, it just they were over-protective of her because of her being the baby of the family. Konan, on the other hand (share the same mother and father) is more chill and relaxed and is able think more rational then them in this kind of situation.

* * *

_**Ring, ring,ring**_

_**"Hey Saki"**_

_"_K-Ko-chan he's back"

_"__**I'll be on earliest flight to japan in the morning, so for now tell what happen. And I want the whole truth saki"**_

_"_Ok, I was getting off the phone with Itachi when..."

_"__**Itachi?"**_

_"_He's not important right now"

_"__**Ok... But I want know 'bout him later"**_

_"_So, after speaking with Itachi, I hung up and went to bed. When I was about to go sleep I got and email from saying, he missed me and said he'd see me soon. Ko-chan I'm scared, what am I supposed do if he comes for me I can't fight him. I'm too much of a coward, I-I m-m-might as w-well end m-my l-life now" Sakura cried.

_"__**Dammit Saki your strong! Fuck Sasoir. As you big sister i will protect you, not mention the boys (A.N. Garra, Nagato, Yahiko) will cause freakin' world war three if they... I should say when they get there"**_

"What do you mean when they get here? I never told them and I'm sure you didn't either"

_"__**Well Saki they heard us just now"**_

_"_Huh?! What do you mean"

_"__**Garra, Nagato and Yahiko came to visit Me In America, to meet my fiancé, Pein. Who you'll meet later-"**_

_**"SAKURA! WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL US BEFORE" Garra interrupted (shouted) [A.N. GARRA WILL BE CALLED PANDA-chan].**_

_**"Yeah, because now we owe that bitch an over due ass kicking" Yahiko chimed in.**_

_**"Sakura ignore those dumbass and tell me why you told Ko-chan and not us. I'm mean don't you trust us and if them not me -Hey!-" Nagato spoke**_

"I'm sorry..."

Sakura felt a small wave of relief Wash over her, they always knew how to cheer her up when she sad. Just like the time she meant her brothers for the first time, panda-chan and Yahiko didn't like her or Konan and Nagato just felt a great indifferent towards the whole situation. But, they still made her feel better.

_(Flashback)_

_"I don't care what our daddy says I will never think of two ugly trolls as our sister" Garra [Panda-chan] said. _

_"Yeah! Tell em' Panda-chan"_

_"Shut up Yahiko" _

_"Make me PANDA-CHAN!"_

_"BRING IT ON CHUBBY!" _

_Garra and Yahiko got into one of their normal fights with each other while Nagato, Sakura and Konan just stood there watching. Little Sakura wanted to break them up because she believed 'family should never fight each other' and Konan on the other hand want to see who would win, Nagato sat down and pulled out a book and read. Little Sakura tried to make the boys stop but got pushed to the ground in process and cried._

_"LOOK WHAT YOU IDIOTS HAVE DONE MY BABY SISTER!"_

_"W-We d-d-idn't mean too"_

_Sakura cried even more because all their fight reminded her of what her father and mother used too do all the time. She used to believe what Konan had said 'that they only argued so much because they loved each other so much and cared for each other well being too much' That wasn't the case; one night it was storming and their parents had been yell and scream at each other for hours on end, until their father had enough and he packed his things left and never came back. It wasn't until a week later they found out that their father flip off the road and landed on the side of they road and was left their till more when he was pronounce dead. Sakura cried and Konan blamed their father untimely death on the arguments. So whenever little Sakura hears people argue she always breaks out in tears._

_"Don't mind my brainless brother, they can't help their idiot urgs" Nagato spoke softly and letting his eye soften._

_"Yeah, saki were real really dummies. Ain't that right chubby"_

_"Right Panda-chan!"_

_Sakura stop crying and gave them a hug..._

_"awwwwww don't forget about me you guy" Konan said with fake tears._

_"Come here then Ko-chan" _

_._

_._

_._

_"So um... Who wants to play tag"_

_"WE DO!"_

_(Flashback end)_

_Sakura couldn't help but smile at that memory, out all the times they've been together that one was her favorite._

_"__**Sakura..." **_

_**"Dammit Nagato you made saki upset...again!"**_

_**"*sigh* This what I get for being concern over one my baby sisters*sigh* "**_

_"I'm sorry guys, I should have told you but d-d-didn't want you t-to wo-o-ory over me all the time" _

_"__**Saki you should never think that because we love you baby sis"Ko-chan said**_

_"And I love you guys too"_

* * *

_( With Sasoir)_

_"Haha little blossom you thought you could run from me...haha...I'm __**never**_ _going let you go... not __**ever**__"_

_Sasoir said that while lighting a joint and smiled on the many things him and Sakura need to catch on. He let out an evil laugh on how he would punish her leave him out a single word. 'Oh how things will be different this time' he thought while take a long drag on the drug. He believed that she was his property and would hurt or...kill anyone if need to be to get back what's was rightful his._

_"You belong to __**me**_ _Sakura"_

* * *

_(Itachi ...turn)_

_Itachi was reading in the dinning when one of his maids delivered a cup of tea, he put the book down and pick of the cup when it cracked. Itachi frown at the cup and shook his head at the frantic maid signaling it was alright. When she left insisting to bring a different cup, Itachi couldn't help but shake this awful feeling. Like something wrong was going to happen. He pulled out his phone made a call._

_**"There is just one life for each of us"**_

_"Our own"_

_"__**how's my favorite weasel**__!" _

_"_Kisame...I might need you services soon_" _

_"__**Oh really, and how can I help your highness**__"_

_"_Kisame I'm being serious" Itachi deepened_._

_"__**Oh shit that means shit just got real what happen to you**__"_

_"_Nothing...yet. But I can't shake this bad feeling_"_

_"__**Alright, come down to the 'place' and will talk more privately**__"_

_"_See yo_-"_

_"__**Wait how's sas-gay**__"*grin*_

"As gay as ever"_*laugh*_

* * *

Sasuke: sas-gay really Itachi.

Itachi: yup...I mean you are gay right 0/_\o

Sasuke: Hn...

Shisui: I KNEW IT YOU ARE GAY

Sasuke: wha-fuck off Shisui

Me: well it's not like you said your not

Sasuke: -glare-

Naruto: that's it everybody, for now!


End file.
